frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171227125335/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171227132851
After all of hers and Belle's true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident/incident were all finally not only just shown but also returned to Anna and Belle themselves too at last, Anna simply became a whole lot, way, far much, beyond angrier and more and more furious than ever so Anna took it worse than her sisters, Elsa and Belle rejecting her engagement to Hans the same youngest Southern Isle princely brother who unfortunately turned out to be the prince charmless after Kristoff and Adam returned Anna and Belle back home to Arendelle but neither Belle nor Anna still had gotten any of their other true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident/incident yet at all. However, at least Belle took it very well unlike Anna. Nobody else was easily able to calm Anna's rage at all, not even anybody else who was willing to be there for Anna no matter what so they've all patiently given Anna lots and lots of time to cool down herself. Anna was too stubborn to let anybody else easily change her mind about protections and safeties, so there was no point in trying at all, not even Belle. Belle was sick of Anna's stubborn attitude, told Anna off even in the defense of Elsa, their parents and Grand Pabbie, saying she rather stand by Elsa than get her revenge on Elsa like Anna and turned to storm off away from Anna, out of the room, disappeared out of the sight, leaving Anna behind. Then anybody who returned all of hers and Belle's other true, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident/incident unlike Grand Pabbie who should've which he failed to do for Anna and Belle himself anyway, comforted Anna, glaring after Belle for how she talked to Anna, telling Anna it's all up to her if she wants to become not just Belle's but also Elsa's opponent too and encouraged not to care if nor what Belle nor Elsa disapprove at all no matter what. Anna was grateful for that encouragement but it didn't stop Anna from glaring after Belle, turned to storm off straight towards the exit, snatched the doorknob to slam, fling and burst the door open, stamped, stomped, stormed and marched out of the room and slammed it shut with a very louder bang harder than ever. Anna refused to follow Belle so she turned to head off in a different way, towards straight to her bedroom until she finally made it at last so she snatched the doorknob to slam, burst and fling the door open, stomped into her bedroom and slammed it shut behind her with a very louder bang harder than ever. Anna punched the pillows, shouted and screamed in rage out of insanity until she cried in not sadness but fury. The truer, real grief finally hit Anna at last, and she was beyond mad at not only just Grand Pabbie for removing all of her and Belle's true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident/incident behind Anna's back when Elsa was eight while Anna herself was only just five and Belle was only just four back then but also at her parents for not being there for her nearly enough at all, for paying more attention to Elsa than Anna, for leaving Elsa to run a kingdom of Arendelle when Elsa herself was still too caught up in her own fears since the childhood accident/incident, for going on that trip and getting caught in that stupid storm… That storm… And just like that, Anna found the or any other ways to let out all of her rage, especially in order to plot her revenge on Grand Pabbie for removing all of her true, real, old, original memories of her sisters, Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident/incident, her parents for neglecting her in the focus on Elsa, Elsa for shutting her and Belle out and even Belle too for defending Elsa, their parents and Grand Pabbie for that kind of protection, the removal of hers and Belle's true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magical powers.